


Warmth

by sunnyclow



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ashe Week (Fire Emblem), Gen, I love them all, my favorite blue lion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyclow/pseuds/sunnyclow
Summary: Ashe gets help from his fellow lions when he needs it the most.
Relationships: Blue Lions Students/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Violet/Loss (Blue Lions Gen)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back with another Fire Emblem fic for Ashe week this time! I may love the Blue Lions, but Ashe is my favorite! I love him so much I'll see how much I can get done for his week. I'm going to be adding more pairings throughout this week so keep an eye out for that. Enjoy!
> 
> If you want to talk more Fire Emblem things with me you can hit me up on twitter on: sunny_clow

Ashe hadn’t left his room since everything that happened with Lonato. News spread fast around the monastery about how he was the heir to Lonato’s estate. Some people offered him condolences, some offered him advice, others asked questions he had no answers to, and some didn’t like that a former thief, a commoner, now would be the heir to land that he wasn’t born into. Ashe tried to get to class, but he couldn’t get out of bed. He got out to get things for his room or when he needed to shower though that was it. He stopped going to class for awhile. He was glad Byleth didn’t hold it against him. 

Byleth reassured him that he didn’t have to push himself too much and he could return to class when he was ready. She delivered his homework whenever they had class along with notes on the sections he should read. Ashe did his best to do the work when his mind drifted back to Lonato. He lost someone who gave him and his siblings a chance at a better life. He couldn’t believe he lost another parent to another force that he couldn’t control. Ashe didn’t know who landed the finishing blow. Dedue stepped in front of him along with Sylvain and Felix that he didn’t get a good look at the fight, which was for the best, he wouldn’t have been able to face the person who killed his adopted father. How was it possible for him to lose another parent? At least his siblings would be safe, that was one good thing he could take from everything that happened.

One day after he returned from the dining hall with food for the night he saw a note and a vase of violets in front of his door. Ashe looked around before he grabbed the items and took them back to his room. He placed the vase on his desk and walked over to his bed so he could read the note.

_Ashe,_

_Words cannot describe my condolences in your time of grief. Lonato was a good man, he will be missed. We wanted to let you know that we are here for you. Whenever you are ready to come back to class we will welcome you with open arms. The flowers come from the greenhouse and we chipped in to help take care of them. The vase is behalf from all of us, including the professor._

_If you need anything please do not hesitate to find me. I will do everything I can to help._

_We all await your return._

_Take all the time you need._

_Dimitri_

_P.S.: Don’t worry, we’ll take care of the rumors._

Ashe wiped the tears that rolled down his cheeks from the note. He worried that his friends in the Blue Lions would see him differently after everything that happened with Lonato. Instead they were all on his side even Felix. He finished his dinner with a new found energy that he hadn’t felt in the past couple of days. That night he admired the violets on his desk before he fell asleep with the note safely tucked underneath his pillow.

The next day Ashe grabbed his bag and made his way to the Blue Lions classroom. He took a breath and knocked on the doorframe. “Um, good morning everyone.”

“Ashe!” Everyone exclaimed as they ran over to him. Annette was the first to hug him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “We were so worried! I thought you’d never come back to class!”

“We’re so happy to see you.” Mercedes smiled as she hugged him next. 

Sylvain clapped him on the back. “Don’t worry a guy alright? I thought I would have to send some pretty girls over to cheer you up!”

“That would only work for you.” Felix scoffed. He turned to Ashe with a slight upturn of his lips. “Now you can get back to training.”

“You don’t have to train just yet. Take your time. I’m just so happy to see you again! The new knights series came in and I can’t wait to read it with you.” Ingrid said.

Dedue smiled. “Ashe, it’s good to see you. Have you been eating? I made sure to keep some food aside for you, just in case.” 

Dimitri couldn’t resist hugging Ashe that he ended up lifting him off the ground. He quickly placed him back down with a sheepish smile on his face. “Sorry I’m just so happy you’re back! How are you feeling? Don’t push yourself, if you need to leave you can leave.”

Ashe shook his head as he wiped his eyes. “No, I’m alright. Thank you for the flowers everyone, they're so nice. I hope it’s alright if I keep the vase.”

“Of course, it’s our gift to you!” Annette said.

“Yeah don’t even worry about it.” Sylvain said.

“That’s a relief!” Ashe exclaimed. He looked over to Byleth who waved at him and walked over to join the crowd.

“Welcome back Ashe.”

Ashe smiled. “Thank you professor.” 

It felt good to be back. Between losing his parents then later on Lonato he thought that he would always end up losing his family. However, he received another one before he knew it. Ashe felt his eyes water up again and he quickly wiped them away. 

He didn’t know how he continued to be so lucky to have such amazing people in his life. 


	2. Familiar Faces (past/future) (Ashe/Dimitri Modern AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ashe's cat gets out he ends up running into someone who lives in his building. He can't shake how familiar he looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope everyone has been keeping safe and staying as healthy as you can with everything going on. I finally managed to get out day 2 of Ashe week! I may do something more with this idea in the future, but we'll see since there are more things I want to write! 
> 
> Well enjoy!
> 
> Thank you for the support everyone!

“Loog! Loog! Where are you?” Ashe called out as he walked around outside his apartment building for his cat. He didn’t know what had gotten into his cat recently. He knew that his cat liked to explore and he didn’t mind when he explored the backyard of the apartment building, but his cat has been leaving more often than he liked. He couldn’t figure out where his cat was going. Ashe asked Caspar to help him look in case his cat managed to get to the other side of the neighborhood. He walked near the gym that was at the bottom of the building as he called out his cat’s name again. 

“Loog! Loog!” Ashe sighed as he took a seat on one of the nearby benches. “Where in the world could he be?” He racked his brain while he tried not to let his mind wander too far about what could have happened. He checked his phone to see if he got a message from Caspar when he heard a familiar sound by his feet. He looked down to a black cat with a white spot over their eye looking up at him. 

“Loog! There you are!” Ashe happily scooped him up and rubbed his head. “You’ve got to stop leaving and going so far! Where did you go anyway?”

“Oh! There you are! I didn’t know where he ran off to...oh, um, hello.”

Ashe looked over to see a tall man with blond hair that brushed his shoulders in black pants, a white shirt, and a blue dress jacket over it. He jogged over to them and stopped when he saw the cat in Ashe’s arms. “Oh, excuse me, is that your cat?”

Ashe stared at the way his shirt seemed to mold against his chest that he nearly missed the question. “Um, yes it is. Did you find him?”

“Yes, I did. I noticed the collar around his neck when he was walking around. I was going to take him to the front desk to see if they could let you know. I’m glad that you were able to find him.”

“Thank you for keeping an eye on him. I don’t know why he keeps running away lately.”

“Oh, I’m to blame I’m afraid. I saw him walking around one day and offered him a treat. From then on whenever he sees me he comes up to me looking for a treat. I haven’t been around lately, so I think he might have been looking for me. My apologies I didn’t mean to cause you any trouble. I wasn’t going to take him I promise.”

“Oh, that’s alright! He normally likes to stroll around outside and he always comes back home so I wasn’t too worried. I’m surprised he took a treat from you. It usually takes him a little while to warm up to people.”  
“Really? Well, I’m glad he enjoys my company. I hope you don’t mind me asking, but is his name from a series?”

Ashe gave a sheepish smile as he nodded. “It is. It’s from one of my favorite series.”

“I thought so! One of my friends reads that series, she tells me about it all the time.”

“I’m glad there’s someone else who loves the series too. It’s really good I hope you’ll check it out one day.”

“I will make sure to check it out. Oh, excuse me, I need to take this call.”

“No problem.” Ashe watched him go off to the side as he tried his best not to stare at him. Why did he feel like he saw him somewhere before? Maybe he passed him in the lobby, a lot of people did pass through every day coming and going to their apartments. He could have passed him on his way to work. He may have inherited a good amount of money and land from Lonato, he still found it comfortable to work. He continued to live with Linhardt and Caspar since it was convenient and his siblings were living on campus. It was possible that this man lived in their building and he only ran into him today. Well, Ashe was happy that he was able to find his cat. He left his thoughts when the man walked over again.

“I’m sorry to cut our time short, but I am needed at work. If it would not be too much trouble I’d like to give you the food I bought for the cat. I planned on leaving it out where he normally goes so he wouldn’t be hungry. Would you like to meet up so I can give you the bag? I do live in the building, so we wouldn’t have to go too far.”

“Oh, how about we meet up in the lobby? It will be much easier that way.” 

“Good idea. Here let me give you my number so we can keep in touch.” He pulled out a card from inside his suit jacket along with a pen and wrote his number on it before handing it back to Ashe. 

“Thank you, here’s mine.” Ashe pulled out his phone and pulled up his number. “Sorry I don’t have any paper right now so I can’t write it down.”

“That’s alright, what name do I put it under?”

“Ashe.”

“Nice to meet you Ashe, my name is Dimitri.” Dimitri wrote the number on the back of another card and placed it in his pocket. “Goodbye Loog, goodbye Ashe, I’ll call you soon.”

“Alright, have a good day.” Ashe waved at Dimitri and watched him walk away towards a sleek black car. When he couldn’t see Dimitri’s back anymore, he smiled down at Loog. “Let’s go home. I’m sure Caspar is worried about you.” 

Loog meowed in response and walked along with Ashe back to his apartment.

*~*~*

“Loo! Loo! I’m so happy that you’re alright!” Caspar exclaimed as he rubbed the cat behind the ear. Loog climbed into Caspar’s lap and settled there for more scratches that Caspar was more than happy to provide. “Where did you find him?”

“He was wandering around the gym looking for a guy that fed him before. He was nice and even bought some food for him. He told me he’ll deliver the food later.”

“I’m glad he didn’t get too far. Does this guy live in the building?”

“Yeah, his name is Dimitri, he gave me this card.” Ashe pulled it out and handed it to Caspar. Caspar read the number and turned the card over. “Hey, did you read this side? Do you know who gave you this card?”

“No, who is he?”

“He’s that new, upcoming hotel CEO that all the business sites and magazines have been talking about. My dad has been talking about him too. He got the business from his father a year ago and he’s been doing really good with the changes he’s made. I can’t believe he lives in our building!” 

“Who are we talking about now?” Linhardt asked as he stifled a yawn behind his hand on his way inside the living room.

Caspar turned to him with a grin. “Hey Lin! Loo here helped Ashe meet Dimitri, that new hotel CEO who lives in our building!” 

“Really? Looks like Loo is very friendly.” Linhardt walked over and took a seat next to Caspar as he scratched Loog behind the ear. “Is that why he’s been disappearing so much?”  
“Yeah he’s been going off to visit Dimitri. He’s going to call me later this week so I can get the bag of cat food bought for him. I can’t believe he got him food.” Ashe shook his head at his cat who moved over to Linhardt’s lap. 

Caspar grinned. “Looks like you’re really looking forward to his call.” 

“It’s for cat food!” Ashe exclaimed. He wasn’t able to get the red off his cheeks while Caspar laughed. “I can’t wait for him to call.”

“Loo is quite the matchmaker.” Linhardt said.

“I’m going to go make lunch now.” Ashe got up and walked over to the kitchen as he ignored Caspar’s snickering. While he got things ready he couldn’t help thinking about Dimitri or how nice he was or how much Loog liked him or how handsome he was... 

He really hoped he would be able to talk to him soon.

*~*~*  
Dimitri was on his way to a meeting with his team who also happened to be his friends. When he got inside the car Felix looked over at him. “Took you long enough to come back. Did you take that cat to the front desk?” 

“I didn’t have to, his owner happened to come by so I was able to give him back. He’s a very nice guy. I was going to try to leave the cat food in a public bowl for him, but now I can give it to his owner. I’m going to drop off the bag of food hopefully sometime this week. Oh, Ingrid, his cat’s name is the same from that series you read, um, Loog I believe it was.” Dimitri said.

Ingrid perked up. “Oh! Someone else who knows! Did you happen to get his name?” 

“Yes, his name is Ashe.” 

“Wait, does he have gray hair and freckles?”

“He does.”

“I know him! He’s part of our book club, you know the one I’m in with Mercedes, Annette, and Hapi? He’s really sweet and always brings the best snacks. I'm so glad you got a chance to meet him. When are you going to call him?”

Sylvain noticed the way Dimitri looked happier since he got in the car, especially when he started talking about Ashe. He grinned as he looked up from his phone. “I’ve seen him walking around the building before he’s cute.”

Felix rolled his eyes. “Can’t you keep your eyes to yourself?” 

“Not when there’s cuties all around. So when are you going to call him?” 

Dimitri smiled down at the number in his hand. “I’m going to call him soon.” 

There was something about him that Dimitri couldn’t put his finger on. He normally didn’t have such a feeling about someone, but there was something about Ashe that he wanted to learn more about. He couldn’t wait to talk to Ashe again soon.


	3. Comfort Food (Ashe/Dimitri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashe wants to get closer to Dimitri. He's gonna help him take care of himself the best way he knows how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope everyone is staying safe during this trying time. I have missed a lot of weeks so I'm slowly making it up. I hope no one minds the late fics! I can't wait to write more about my favorite Ashe pairs. I might make a fic collection and include a mature set of fics we'll see. Well, let's begin!
> 
> This was for Ashe/Dimitri week Day 2 (grief/comfort)
> 
> Enjoy!

Ashe remembered how Dimitri looked out for him during their academy days. He looked out for him, helped him when he was too tired to carry his books back to his room, and pushed back the rumors when they started to grow. Ashe reassured him that he didn’t have to do it, but Dimitri always told him he didn’t mind. He was part of the Blue Lions and Dimitri made sure that he was taken care of too. Ashe did his hardest to let Dimitri know how much he appreciated the favor. Even if his actions flustered him sometime, he knew that Dimitri’s heart was in the right place. Ashe didn’t know he would be returning the favor five years later.

When Ashe first saw Dimitri he couldn’t believe the shadow of the man that fought with such a furosity that it frightened him at first. He refused to believe the rumor of Dimitri’s death. No matter how many times he heard it he knew deep in his heart that he would see Dimitri again. He didn’t know when it would happen, but he didn’t give up hope. However, nothing prepared him for the figure that stood in front of rubble in the chapel everyday. Ashe wasn’t sure what would help or if anything could help after Byleth had difficulties connecting with him. Still, Ashe didn’t give up. 

Everyday he made sure Dimitri had something to eat. Many days the food returned untouched, it didn’t stop him, he continued to send food. When he was away on missions he let the kitchen know to prepare something for Dimitri. He wasn’t going to give up, he wanted to help out anyway he knew how. 

One night when Ashe didn’t have a mission he carried Dimitri’s food to the cathedral when he noticed that Dimitri wasn’t there. He placed the tray down on the nearest pew and looked around for him. When he didn’t see Dimitri he sat next to the food and racked his brain on where he could be. Their last battle ended with many of their men losing their lives so the rest of the army could get to safety, something that didn’t sit well with Dimitri the moment he learned about it. Ashe hoped he didn’t go back out to get revenge. He waited a little bit longer, until the food grew cold. It looked like he would have to try again later. He stood up and turned to walk back to the kitchen when he heard someone walk in. 

“I’ll make sure not to leave the food here all night.” Ashe said with his back turned to the person. When the person walked up behind him, Ashe turned around and nearly bumped into Dimitri.

“Dimitri?”

Ashe swallowed from being under such an intense gaze. He didn’t see any anger in his good eye which eased a little of his worries. However, he saw the bags under his eyes and the way he looked over to the tray then back to Ashe with a look of confusion.

“...Why do you send it every day?”

“...Because you need to eat.”

“I can’t taste it.”

“Doesn’t matter, you still need to eat something. You can’t keep going into battle with nothing in your stomach.”

“Why does it matter to you? As long as we win the battle that’s all that matters.”

“No! There’s more to that.” 

“What is it then?” Dimitri snapped as he leaned forward and trapped Ashe against the pew. “There’s nothing more than that, yet you keep sending me food everyday. Why? Why not leave me alone?”

Ashe swallowed from the way the pews dug into the back of his knees, but he wouldn’t back down. “I’m not going to stop, until you eat something. You need food! You need to do something more than stand here all day.”

“It doesn’t concern you!”

“It does when you refuse to take care of yourself! I’m only asking you to eat something, anything! We don’t know when we’re going to come back from a battle, so that’s why we should take time to eat so we can have energy to keep going!”

“When I have that woman’s head in my hands then I will eat, until then you can eat it.” Dimitri snapped. He leaned back and walked over to take his place in front of the rubble again. 

Ashe watched Dimitri with a lump in his throat. The same man who used to greet him every morning now sneered whenever he came around. He looked down at the food next to him before he stood up and walked over to him. 

“...I’m not going to stop. There will be more food for you in the morning.” Ashe waited for a response when he didn’t get one he walked out of the cathedral. He replayed their interaction on his way back to his room, it was a good thing he finished his chore, he wouldn’t be able to concentrate tonight. Ashe walked inside, took off his boots, and flopped down on his bed. He heard the others talk about Dimitri’s condition, it was different witnessing it in person. He wished there was something he could do to help Dimitri, though he knew Dimitri would have to work with him in order to make that happen. He wouldn’t give up. Dimitri helped him, he would be there to help him. 

The next morning Ashe visited the cathedral to grab the tray when he saw the empty bowl. He wondered if one of the children or soldiers ate it instead. He carried it back to the kitchen and added it to the pile of dishes before he got breakfast ready. Thanks to Marianne helping in the kitchen, Ashe was able to finish breakfast with no problem. He prepared Dimitri’s tray then set it aside for someone to take it to him. Once that was settled, he grabbed his own breakfast and joined his friends at their table. Whenever they ate Ashe pushed down the sinking feeling that it could be the last time they would eat together. It didn’t work all the time, the war always a lingering thought in the back of their minds, it worked when he focused on his food. Thankfully, it happened to be one of the days where it worked since last night wouldn’t leave his head.

After Ashe finished his food he carried his bowl to join the others when he noticed the tray. He expected to see a tray full of untouched food not an empty one. He couldn’t believe it. Was Dimitri finally eating? Did his words reach him last night? Ashe wanted to go to the cathedral and ask when he wasn’t sure if he should try talking to Dimitri again so soon. He waited for Byleth to come to the kitchen to make his decision. Ashe took a seat at one of the tables and went through the information Felix gave him of a current battle to pass the time. He looked up when he heard a familiar click of heels on the stone floor. Judging by the frustrated look on Byleth’s face and the way she easily agreed to Felix’s invitation to spar it wasn’t a good morning to talk to Dimitri. He’d just have to try again when it was a better time. 

Ashe made sure Dimitri received his meals daily. Everyday he’d wait for Byleth to see if he could approach Dimitri when she would have the same look of frustration on her face. Some days she would be on her way to the training ground before Felix, Ashe knew he still had to wait. The routine stayed the same for a few days. Ashe made his meals, the trays would come back empty every time, and Byleth would come back frustrated or sad. He wanted to talk to Dimitri, he just didn’t know when would be a good time. Ashe made his decision one day after Byleth announced their upcoming scouting mission. He’d talk to Dimitri after things calmed down, normally he’d listen even if he would grunt in response. 

On the day of their scouting mission everything went according to plan, until an imperial army ambushed them. Between Dimitri and Byleth’s leadership their armies were able to survive. However, when Ashe turned to go help Annette he felt a sharp pain against his side. He turned to see a swordsman next to him and his blood on the sword. Ashe managed to take out the swordsman with the axe he kept on him for close encounters, but he wasn’t able to stay steady with the wound against his side. His vision faded as he dropped his bow and heard Annette’s voice call his name. The last thing he remembered before he fell was Mercedes coming his way and a roar in the distance.

*~*~*  
Ashe woke up a few days later in the infirmary. He sat up and looked around his room as his mind slowly caught up with everything around him. He nearly jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Oh, sorry Mercedes,” 

Mercedes waved it away with a smile. “It’s alright. You’ve been sleeping for three days. There was poison on the blade, I managed to stop it from spreading, you’re fine now. The most you need to do is rest.”

Ashe nodded and settled against the pillows. “What about the battle? Did everyone make it back to the base? How many soldiers did we lose?”

“The battle went as well as it could go. They were able to make it back safely with some minimum damages. Felix and the others have been taking turns watching you and delivering your food. We can talk about our next plans for the battlefield when you’re better. Right now I want you to concentrate on getting better okay?”

“Okay, I’ll do my best not to worry about what’s next. My side feels much better too.”

“Good, now I’m going to do one more check before my morning run.”

“Okay,” 

Mercedes called up her healing magic and moved her hands along his body. She lingered longer at his side when she called her magic back and returned to her chair. “Everything is healing very nicely. I’ll change your bandages after breakfast.”

“Okay. Hey are you alright? You haven’t been overworking, have you?”

“I’m fine, my job is much easier since Linhardt and Marianne joined us. Now, I’ll be...hmm? One second,” Mercedes got up and walked over to answer the door. “He’s up, you can come in now.” She stepped aside for Dimitri who walked in with a tray of food. 

Of all the people to check on him, he didn’t expect Dimitri. Ashe wondered if he was still dreaming. Mercedes smiled on her way out of the room. Dimitri walked over to the bed and held out the tray for him. Ashe snapped out of his daze as he took the tray and placed it in his lap. 

“Thank you.”

“...You’re welcome.”

“Have you been eating?”

“Byleth makes sure I get it everyday.”

“Good.” Ashe quietly started on his food. He reached for his cup of water when he noticed the way Dimitri stared at him out the corner of his eye. He placed the cup down and turned to Dimitri, he saw the concern on his face, an emotion Ashe knew he still had buried deep down inside him. He wished it was in a different situation, but he couldn’t deny the warmth in his stomach from it. 

“I’m alright. I’ll be able to join you back on the battlefield soon.”

“...I’m not worried about that. You’ll be able to train when you’re ready Felix will make sure of that. I’ve been thinking about what you said the other time we had a chance to talk. I’ve been thinking about my actions and I want to apologize. If there’s anything I can do, I will do it.”

Ashe felt like laying down again. To have a future king worry about him was something he never imagined in his wildest dreams, yet it was happening. Everything he wanted to say wouldn’t come out. Instead he placed his hand next to Dimitri’s own.

“Thank you, I’ll make sure to remember it.” 

“I’ll be waiting.” 

Ashe kept his hand close while he continued his breakfast. When Dimitri’s fingers brushed his hand he couldn’t keep the small smile off his face. Well, maybe the words would come to Ashe in time for now he could enjoy eating his food with Dimitri by his side.

*~*~*

“Did Dimitri deliver the food?” Byleth asked when Mercedes walked into the dining hall.

“Yes, he’ll stay there, until it’s time to switch shifts. However, I believe it’s best not to tell Ashe what happened when he passed out on the battlefield. No matter how many times I see it, it’s still hard to see.” Mercedes said.

Byleth nodded. “Yes, I’m glad that Dimitri wasn’t too far gone that he couldn’t recognize our army from the enemies. Still, I am surprised we were able to stop him.”

“The boar was in rare form that day.” Felix said.

Sylvain nodded. “I knew he cared about Ashe and kept beating himself up over the way he snapped at him. I just didn’t expect him to take out his frustration on that army. It’s probably a good idea that we don’t tell him.” 

“I’m really glad Ashe is alright. I was so worried about him when he didn’t wake up.” Annette said.

“Me too. Should we go check on him again or give them some time together?” Ingrid asked.

“We should give them some more time together. When Ashe is done I’m sure Dimitri will let us know. For now, let’s take this time to recharge for the next battle.” Byleth said.

Everyone nodded before they left to finish their chores for the day. The way Dimitri lost his temper on the battlefield wouldn’t leave their minds any time soon, but they were glad that he was slowly starting to talk to others again. It was the first time in a while that he wasn’t in the cathedral lost to his own thoughts, though they wished it wasn’t cause of Ashe being in the infirmary it was something. Byleth didn’t know how long it would last, but she didn’t question it. She walked by Ashe’s room during her rounds and found Dimitri sitting outside by his door. 

She knew Ashe was well protected.


End file.
